


The World is Beautiful

by taizi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo watches from afar, and understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Beautiful

Luffy's- all grown up. And successful and  _incredible_ and with a crew of powerful people at his back. People who are brilliant and cunning and clever and strong, who could get by on their own somewhere in this huge world, who choose instead to stand at Luffy's side under a grinning black flag.

And they love him. It's in the way they move and talk and breathe, they  _love_ him. They're devoted, whole-heartedly,  _committed_ to him; they believe in him, in every word he says, every far-fetched,  _insane_ proposal he presents. They follow him and trust him and smile when he does the impossible because of  _course_ he did- that's their captain for you.

They love him because he saved them, each of them, and introduced them to a world they would never have known without his open arms. He saved them, and he saves them, and he loves them _,_ so much that they ache when he smiles because it's not right that people like them can be so cherished, by someone as bright and pivotal and  _essential_ as him.

But he does and they are, and the world is so beautiful when the sunlight hits the waters and his laughter is ringing across the waves.

The world is beautiful while he's there.

It's a feeling Sabo understands, as he watches from afar. Luffy's special- a once-in-a-lifetime kind of special. And he twists your heart with his kindness and joy and makes you want to see him happy forever.

Sabo understands, as Luffy heals and moves on, that Luffy is strong enough now not to need his older brothers' guiding hands. He has his nakama for that. And Sabo doesn't feel as resentful as he thought he would, because he understands the helpless love those people have for Luffy.

And Sabo understands, on those nights his little brother finds himself alone. Sabo understands what he's thinking, as he gazes up into the stars in silence.

_We miss you too. The world was only beautiful while we were in it with you._


End file.
